bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Memories of an Eternally Living Clan
Memories of an Eternally Living Clan is the seventy-fourth episode of the Bleach anime. Uryū Ishida gets to know Yoshino Sōma and Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi find out that a former member of their squad is in Karakura Town. Summary Uryū is taken to Yoshino's apartment after collapsing in the streets. As he ponders why she is continuing to help him, she explains that it's because he has a special look in his eyes. He asks if it's because she took pity on him, but she states he is wrong. She does admit that when she was younger, she would have done it for that reason, but as she has lived and gained experience, she states that the amount of years she has existed for have jaded her heart. Uryū realizes that what has truly made Yoshino the way she is: loneliness; though she denies this. He then asks why she has decided to live by herself, instead of with the other Bounts. She states that she once believed that the Bounts should live together, but that was long ago. Elsewhere, Jin Kariya is seen talking to the other Bounts. He states that he and them all remember how badly they have been treated by the world. He also states that the time of them being persecuted and unlawfully attacked is over. Back at her apartment, Yoshino states that the unnatural amount of years the Bounts has lived has corrupted their minds. Uryū points out the irony in the fact that Yoshino hates time, but chooses to live beside a large town clock. He asks what she really wants to do with her life. Her answer shocks him, as she states she would like to finally die. Gō Koga, apparently tired of waiting, asks why Kariya has summoned the remaining Bounts to his estate. Kariya states that he needs their help to capture the Quincy, Uryū, and to enact their final plan. Back in Soul Society, Yachiru and Zaraki are informed that a former member of the 11th Division, a now rogue Shinigami, Maki Ichinose, has finally been discovered in Karakura Town. Zaraki asks if they know why he is there, but 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame says he does not. So Zaraki instructs everyone to just leave him alone. Yachiru says she feels responsible for Ichinose's situation, though Zaraki does not. Zaraki thinks back to when he killed the former captain of the Eleventh Division and remembers Ichinose refusing to accept him as the new captain. Ichinose tries to attack Zaraki, but is restrained by his own comrades. Later, Ichinose tells Yachiru and Zaraki that he is leaving the squad because he swore an oath of loyalty to the man whom Zaraki killed. Zaraki tells him to do whatever he wants to. Meanwhile, Ryō Utagawa asks Ichinose what he thinks Kariya's true objective is. Ichinose says he doesn't know, nor does he care, since his job is to follow Kariya, not question him. Utagawa asks why he lets Kariya make his decisions for him, though Ichinose dodges the question. Back at Yoshino's apartment, she and Uryū continue to talk. Yoshino reminisces about her past. She immediately noticed she was different from others. She tried to hide it, but as people around her aged and died, it became impossible. Soon, the humans began to hate her and tried to kill her. Not knowing what else to do she tried to kill herself. However, Kariya stopped her. He told her to come with him and he would show her a reason to live. The two married and Kariya said his reason for living was her. Though, as time passed the love between the two faded to the point where Yoshino realized that Kariya never loved her. He only wanted to manipulate her and the other Bounts so that he can enter Hueco Mundo and become the King of a new world where he reigns supreme. She then decides she could never forgive him and she will kill him herself. Uryū says that she knows she can't beat him, but she turns his statement back at him and tells Uryū that he can't be captured by Kariya, since his powers are still inside him, buried deep somewhere within. Uryū pledges that even if he doesn't have any powers he will still help her. Outside of the apartment, Koga reveals that he has discovered their location. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto stand before Shinigami's Health Land as Hitsugaya wonders why they have to come here to finish their remaining business, prompting Rangiku to state they should finish their work after a relaxing bath because they will be more productive before heading inside. When the receptionist tells them that children must stay with their guardians while inside, Hitsugaya is stunned by being mistaken for a child, only to snap out of it when Rangiku says they will go to the women's bath together, to his horror. Characters in Order of Appearance #Uryū Ishida #Yoshino Sōma #Jin Kariya #Mabashi #Maki Ichinose #Gō Koga #Yoshi #Ryō Utagawa #Ugaki #Sawatari #Yachiru Kusajishi #Kenpachi Zaraki #Ikkaku Madarame #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Makizō Aramaki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used None. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes